datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Venonat
Venonat - Venonat is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She quickly makes friends with Chingling and Inkay and joins up with Smoochum to form an alliance. Place - Season 1 - 13th/12th Personality - Venonat is a frienly character and loves to make friends, swiftly making them with Chingling, Inkay and Smoochum (However, that is one sided). He loyalness leads to her doing anything to help her friends with challenges or other troubles. During Total Pokemon Island - Episode 1 - In episode one, Venonat is first seen arriving on the island with Vanillite, Spritzee, and Spoink. She questions where the luxuary resort they were promised is being being led to the campfire site. She is then placed into The Amazing Alakazams and is then put up to do her first challenge. She jumps off of the cliff hugging Chingling to boost up their courage, scoring a point for her team and ultimatly giving The Amazing Alakazams the win. Later on see is seen in the cabin with Chingling, Inkay, and Smoochum. Smoochum proposes that the four of them make an alliance to try and keep eachother in the game. Episode 2 - In episode two, Venonat is seen with Smoochum, Inkay and Chingling in their cabin. When Smoochum says that she is sure they can make it to the final four; Venonat, Inkay and Chingling are seen in the confessional screaming in excitement. In the challenge, she falls into the water on the first obstacle and is later seen in the cabin. Smoochum says that they need to vote out Spoink and Venonat agrees. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 3 - In episode three, Venonat is seen with her alliance, talking with Chingling about how the day is. During the challenge, she is one of the first contestants to be captured by Spiritomb, this is due to Inkay. She is seen on the docks, speaking with Gallade who makes a remark about how quickly there were caught, to which Venonat tells him to not get her started on it. She is seen in the cabin after her team loses, listening in on Smoochum's rant at Inkay, agreeing to vote out Inkay. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 4 - In episode four, Venonat is seen trying to convince Chingling to accept Smoochum's apology. After getting Chingling to accept the apology she is sent to do the challenge. Venonat is in the third group and manages to balance until all of The Rampant Rhyperiors fall, meaning that she won the challenge for her team with the help of Cherubi. Episode 5 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episofe five, Venonat is seen with her alliance, listening to Smoochum and Chingling's conversation. In the confessional, she expresses her pleasure in the fact that her alliance is seemingly back together again and she also mentions that she is confident that she can make it to the final three with her alliance. During the challenge, she is seen helping her team with the clues. Episode 6 - Category:The Amazing Alakazams In episode six, Venonat is seen with Smoochum and Chingling. When Smoochum offers support to both Chingling and Venonat about how they will do in the challenge, Venonat agrees and is motivated. During the challenge, Venonat is seen with her team whilst they decide on who will be competing in the challenge. Venonat does not compete and is not seen for the rest of the episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Venonat is seen on the beach with Smoochum and Chingling. She says to them that they need to compete properly in the challenge as they may be seen as weak links and voted out. Both Smoochum and Chingling agree to this and then they head over to the campfire site. During the challenge Venonat is set to fight Tympole and before they battle they both express their unwillingness to do the challenge. Venonat then knocks Tympole off of the podium, winning a point for her team. After the challenge, Venonat is seen in the cabin welcoming Omanyte to their alliance. At the campfire ceremony she is seen watching her fellow campers receive poffins as she had won immunity from winning his match, meaning she is safe until next episode. She is later seen on the docks bidding farewell to Chingling. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Vanillite is seen sitting beside a bush in the woods - sighing. In the confessional she says that she misses Inkay and Chingling as well as saying that the 'dream team' for the final four is over. During the challenge Deino tells her to go onto the firing squad and she is later seen showing relief for not being hit by a cannon ball. She is seen in the background for the remainder of the episode firing at The Rampant Rhyperiors. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Venonat is seen with Smoochum in the team's cabin. She asks Smoochum if she feels lonely as they have lost a lot of members of their alliance and Smoochum gives a halfhearted response. During the challenge, Venonat climbs hill one with Cherubi, Trubbish, Mime Jr and Smoochum and she is later seen with this group whilst Trubbish and Smoochum are arguing. Smoochum then tells Venonat to follow her, which she does. Whilst on the path, Venonat questions whether it is the right path and Smoochum says that they are on the right path, making an offhand remark saying that the others are as useless as Chingling and Inkay. This makes Venonat realise that Smoochum has been using her, causing her to storm off. When Venonat finds the gem Smoochum demands to be given it and Venonat throws it over the hill. After the challenge, Venonat is seen with Omanyte in the cabin, Omanyte threats about being eliminated and Venonat suggests voting out Smoochum due to her betrayal. Omanyte lets out a nervous laugh and Venonat questions this - causing Omanyte to cave in with guilt, revealing that she caused Chingling to be eliminated. Venonat then leaves the room and in the confessional she mentions that Smoochum will be gone soon. At the campfire ceremony Venonat receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Venonat is seen outside of the cabin with Cherubi, Trubbish and Mime Jr. Cherubi asks her why she is not with Smoochum and Venonat responds by saying that she was being used by her. Cherubi offers to help and Venonat politely declines. In the confessional she says that she needs time to herself. During the challenge, Vanillite leads to group to a cave, however, Venonat splits off from the group, claiming that she is better off by herself. Off panel she puts some dirt under her eyes and wraps a red bandanna around her head before arrive to the top of hill one to stay in the shack. Later on, she is awoken by Oddish, who leaves a cryptic message. Venonat is initially confused before hearing laughter in the trees - upon looking up she sees that three Stunfisk are watching her. They then jump down and say that they will 'end her'. Venonat is later seen after The Amazing Alakazams arrive back first, arriving later than the others and causing her team to lose. Later on she is seen in the cabin whilst Vanillite confronts Ralts and at the campfire ceremony Venonat is in the bottom two with Ralts. Ultimately, Venonat receives the final poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Venonat is seen alone in the cabin, saying that the room that she is in brings back good and bad memories. During the challenge she does not volunteer, meaning that she is safe from elimination. Whilst volunteering is happened, she puts Smoochum forward and Vanillite supports this. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Venonat has voted out Smoochum and she is later seen at the docks bidding farewell to Pancham. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Venonat is seen with Smoochum in the cabin. Smoochum asks if Venonat wants to team up again, and Venonat laughs - saying that she should have been more entertaining when they were still friends. During the challenge, Venonat quits in the second part due to not being able to stand the smell. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Venonat is seen outside of her team's cabin with Cherubi and Trubbish. When Cherubi asks how she is, she replies by saying that she is happy as it is her seventeenth birthday. Trubbish and Cherubi then wish her a happy birthday. During the challenge, Venonat is teleported into the basement with Smoochum, who instantly says that she does not want to be with Venonat. Venonat then explains that they have to work together for the challenge, also mentioning that she still hates her. They are later seen in a bedroom, where Smoochum says that she needs a break. Venonat tries to get her to continue due to fear of going alone, however, Smoochum laughs and walks off. After this they are seen in the main hall by an orb, arguing over who found the orb. Venonat says that it does not matter who found it, and they need to pick it up before ghosts get to them - upon saying this, they are both captured by ghosts. After the challenge Venonat is seen in the cabin with Murkrow's alliance, asking them for a favour. At the elimination ceremony Venonat is in the bottom two with Smoochum, however, Venonat received the least votes and is given the last poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 14 - Venonat will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Venonat was originally going to evolve in episode ten. * Venonat is the youngest contestant, as she is the last to turn seventeen. ** All of the contestants on the show are seventeen, so were born between 1997 and 1998 (going off of British school years, Sept - Aug.)